


It’s A Stevetony Multiverse

by Mackerel_art



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1872 (Marvel), Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackerel_art/pseuds/Mackerel_art
Summary: AA Stevetony think their multiverse counterparts need counseling. None of them (except their small Avengers Academy selves) prove them otherwise.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	It’s A Stevetony Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Give the post some love on tumblr: https://mackerel-art.tumblr.com/post/638187796163641344/recently-finished-marvels-1872-and-felt-bad-that

<


End file.
